Slipping
by kt2785
Summary: I decided to do a sequel of sorts for Hold On. It's from Juliet's POV You don't have to read Hold On first, but you do have to watch The Incident 5x16-17


**A/N: So I decided to do a sequel to Hold On. It's Juliet's POV.**

It all happened so fast. One minute I was watching the metallic tower fall. Metal poles just barely missed James and instead impaled Phil. He was a weasel anyway. My gun was pulled out of my hand and pulled into the hole. Before I could move another inch something heavy hit me. The chain wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. I screamed like a girl. I hated sounding so helpless, but I needed help. I was pulled past Kate, and yelled for help.

"Juliet!" Kate exclaimed. She grabbed onto the chains. She wrapped the chains around her hands. It must have hurt like hell. She was straining and grunting. She was calling for Sawyer, knowing he'd be there in a heartbeat. I tried holding on to the side of the hatch. I tried to hold on to the items that were crushing around me. My hands were slipping. Kate was yelling for Sawyer. Where was he? I knew he was coming, but where was he. He was yelling my name frantically. My hands were slipping…slipping. I was almost gone, suddenly I felt his warm familiar touch. He held on to my hand tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Leave it to Sawyer to make this moment lighthearted. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I tried reaching my other hand up his arm, but I was pulled down further. I couldn't breathe. The chains were crushing me slowly. It hurt, but somehow staring into Sawyer's eyes made it better. He was panicking slightly.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Help me get those chains off!"

Kate was already straining to grab me. This was someone who I had once held at gunpoint. This was a woman who James once loved so deeply. She was helping me. I knew that Kate wouldn't have let me just die, but watching these two people who had once been so completely in love, work together again was almost reassuring. They were going to work till the last possible moment. I knew I was going to die. I knew that this chain was either going to crush me to death or eventually pull me out of my lover's arms.

"I can't," I sobbed. "I can't."

He was shaking. I could feel his hand shaking in mine.

"I can't reach!" Kate said frantically. She was panicking too. She didn't want to see me go any more than James did. I thought about all the moments that had brought us here. I remembered meeting James. I remembered how he once looked at me with seething hate, and now he looked at me with the most loving eyes. That's why I loved him so much. I knew that he loved Kate too, but would never betray me. And he would hold on to me till our hands were pulled apart by this electromagnetic energy.

"You hold on!" James exclaimed. "I got you. Don't you leave me." I looked around James. All of this metal was going to land on me and crush me. James would mourn, but the woman standing beside him would help him through it. I didn't want to look at the woman who was going to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, so I stared at him.

"It's ok," I whispered. I knew that everything would be alright. I had to die. This was supposed to be. If I couldn't be with him in life, I could at least have him in the last moments before my death.

"DON'T you leave me! You hold on!" he exclaimed. He knew our hands were slipping. I knew it too. I wanted to give him one last hug to tell him everything would be alright. Kate would help him through it. He could have me always in his memories. I tried to reassure him with my eyes, but I knew what he needed to hear.

"I love you," I sobbed, knowing that any second I would never see him again. I tried to remember the lines in his face. His face was still bloodied from his fight with Jack, and he was sweating. I couldn't tell if the water beneath his eyes were tears or sweat. I decided it was a little of both.

"No. You don't let go!" he exclaimed. He was desperate to save me. I knew he had wanted to go back to the real world to save his parents. He couldn't save his parents, so he wanted to save me. I could feel it in his look and his touch. He didn't want to try to re-grip my hand, because I would surely slip and fall then.

"I love you James," I repeated.

"No," he shook his head. He was going to stay loyal to the end. He wouldn't say I love you, but he didn't need to. I saw the pain in his eyes, and heard the lump in his throat. My fingers slipped. I was almost gone.

"I love you so much," I said one last time, sobbing and knowing that it would all end too. The pain from the chain and the pain in my heart too. I slid from his grip. I screamed shortly. I could hear his panicked screams from above. The last thing I heard was him yelling my name. I landed at the bottom and passed out.

When I woke up the sounds around me were deafening. I couldn't believe I had survived the fall and all the debris that had landed on top of me. I coughed up blood. I knew that I had numerous internal injuries. Several broken bones which felt like glass. I was in so much pain. I knew I was dead. I couldn't move. I sobbed and waited for more debris to fall on my head. I just wanted it to all end. I wanted the pain to end. I turned my head and saw the damn bomb. The bomb that had brought us back. The bomb that would be the death of me literally. I moved toward the bomb, but could barely move. There was a loose rock laying near by. I picked it up and started pounding the bomb as hard as I could. Nothing was happening. Nothing was happening.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed loudly. I slammed the rock down and was engulfed by a bright white light. I closed my eyes.

_Please work_. I thought to myself.

**A/N: Ok...so? Please review. And please read Hold On, if you haven't!**


End file.
